Unlikely Pair
by JemmaLikesStuff
Summary: Diana and Bruce didn't work out and she doesn't see Clark much - he's happily engaged. Diana's spending a increasing number of nights alone in the watchtower cafeteria until her world is turned upside down and Hal and Barry help her get a date for Clark and Lois' big day. Eventually DIANA/HAL - Give them a chance guys! :P
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - After I had a sudden urge to do this story, I noticed that Diana and Hal are not shipped that often so hope I can to them "justice" - see what I did there? -sorry. Feedback is greatly appreciated, cheers. SO HERE WE GO!**_

* * *

Watchtower cafeteria 

"Diana?"

"Diana are you listening?" an increasingly frustrated Clark asks as she seems to be ignoring every word coming out of his mouth.

But Clark is unaware that Diana is also becoming frustrated with him and had no choice but to tune out her rambling friend, who would not stop talking about his upcoming wedding - 3 months away...

She finally came out of her fantasy as he poked her in the collar-bone.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed in a much louder voice than she originally intended.

Slightly shocked Clark just blinked.

"Sorry Kal, you were saying?" Diana announced in the happiest voice she could conjure up considering her mood was decreasing rapidly.

Clark cleared his throat and continued as normal, which made Diana even more upset, as he used to always at least flash her a smile or sly joke to make her feel better, but not now - it's the Clark and Lois show.

"We should do a couple more interviews before the wedding so that there's an actual reason why Wonder Woman would be at Clark Kents wedding."

"Why can't I just simply go as Diana Prince?"

Rubbing the back of his head Clark hesitated "Em...well Lois thinks it'd be weird considering we made that persona up so that you and I could spend time more time together outside the League" He then instantly chirps up and continues before she can speak "or if you would rather just go the second reception here on the watchtower? so you don't need a date or anything, you won't even need to buy a new dress."

Extremely offended by this, Diana stands up, takes a deep breath ... and then takes another deep breath. She claims "Ka...Clark that's very thoughtful of you but I already have a date (No she doesn't), I would not miss my closest companion's big day more than I would miss a marvelous fight" he is about to ask who her date it but she cuts him off and reclaims that happy voice from earlier "I am so incredibly happy for you Clark" and as she turns to walk out she gives him a disproving look and declares "And for the the record, I can afford to buy a new dress for myself and one for every one of your guests but I don't think Perry and Jimmy would appreciate that, would they?" Not waiting for an answer she leaves and marches straight to the training room. Leaving a rather puzzled Clark in hi now cold cup of coffee, who after a few moments of mental discussion with himself, realizes he may have gotten a bit carried away... again.

* * *

Watchtower Training Suit

As she chooses her weapon and the newest training program Victor and Bruce have installed, she is so deep in a mental rant that she does not notice Hal and Barry messing around at the other side of the large room.

_Who does Kal think he is? Diana Prince is my persona, why can't I use her? Lois has never expressed jealously before. He and Bruce are not the only men I have shown an interest in!... Oh goodness, Hera forgive me for lying..but I could easily get I date, can't I? Maybe I could ask Steve? No. That didn't end too well either and Bruce will have some girl with a dress much smaller than her intelligence level attached to his Bruce Wayne arm. damn._

She is brought out of her thoughts when the reflection of Hal and Barry on the one-way mirrors surrounding the room catches her eye. They both are standing with their arms crossed as if she has interrupted something of importance, when in fact they were playing "extreme super tag" as they call it. She turns around so quick she stumbles slightly.

"Everything alright, my perfect princess?" asks the green lantern before her.

Diana doesn't really mix with anyone bar Bruce, Clark and Victor outside of missions but speaks to the pair enough to be used to the way they interact with her even although she does hate it when they call her 'princess', she replies "Nothing boys."

Barry then asks "Yeah well maybe if you join us, you will feel better anyway?" Hal nods with a grin.

"No thank you, I have no time for you're child like games, they do not interest me" informs the amazon.

Barry responds with a simple "oh" and Hal shrugs it off as he is used to Diana blowing off everything him and his friend have had to say lately..._"Wait, maybe there is actually something wrong with her"_ he ponders to himself.

He approaches Diana and puts on his usual charm "Hey baby, what's wrong? you've been blowing you're man off ever since Supes outed his engagement." Gesturing to himself as her man, so without thinking Diana Punches him in the side of his face making him stumble to the ground.

She immediately regrets her rash response as Hal is actually the first person to ask anything about how she's feeling, despite the manor he went about it.

She apologizes and helps him up. "Don't worry about it hunny, I kinda liked it" he whispers in her ear, as she pulls him to his feet.

Diana's lips form a slight smile that gives Hal a smug look on his face.

He see's that his flirty jokes are finally having a positive affect on the beautiful woman and begins to challenge her "Hey lucky I had my ring on or you might have done some damage to my pretty face there darlin', if you want a proper fight, I'm all for it" taking a karate stance in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go for it Diana, show him who's boss" an excited Barry yelps as he spins round the other two heroes, making Diana stumble slightly into Hal.

"Woah there, at least buy me a drink first Diana" he says as they're faces almost touch.

_I can't remember Hal ever calling me Diana, _she wonders inwards. For some reason this makes her grin. A grin that soon turns into a giggle.

"There you go, there's that smile" he says as she places her on her own two feet.

There is a small silence until Diana spurts out "Hal, so you would consider me desirable?... Barry do you?" before she can take back her words.

Taken aback Hal takes a moment to respond to a now seemingly vulnerable Diana who is practically begging for an answer, while Barry just stands there with his mouth wide open.

Diana notices her brash approach and backtracks "I mean, it's just, well... I told Superman I have a date for his wedding when in fact I actually do not have an escort for the event of yet, not that it's soon but he won't shut up about it AND then he implied it would be a difficult task for me to get a date."

"What happened to Kal? you're good old buddy and chum?" asked a genuinely curious flash.

"We have drifted, as it would appear Lois is a little jealous of me which is ridiculous as I have no interest in Superman as a lover or a friend. Regretably my tolerance as a friend to him is also becoming thin." This makes both of her team mates mouths drop.

Diana realizes that she said too much again, but is still pissed at Clark so didn't bother to correct anything.

Barry is the first to recover "Well Diana, I'm sure Hal here could set you up with one of his air force buddies, isn't that right GL?"

Hal closes his mouth and regains saliva before answering "em, well okay, i guess there's some descent guys that are maybe suitable to set you up with, Diana?"

"Oh, thank you but I would like to find a date on my own."

Barry then quickly reminds Hal they have monitor duty in half an hour and the pair begin to leave for the cafeteria.

"Okay baby, but if you change you're mind come find you're love guide... and if I see that Clark Kent, I give him a piece of my mind for ya baby" Shouts Hal with a slight laugh and a wink in her direction at the end to reassure the woman that he wasn't going to challenge the kryptonian, as the two men leave her to her own training.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for slow update :) and thanks for reviews! Let's continue shall we?**

* * *

Diana slams the watchtower cafeteria phone back into its rightful place on the wall, making is spark. She pays no attention to the damage she caused and falls on to one of the ugly red chairs that fill the room

"why don't these men wish to court me?" she mumbles as she puts her head down on the table adjacent. She has slumped into defeat due to all the men she has tried to ask out since her conversation with Clark yesterday, not being able to or do not wish to go out with her again.

_Perhaps I could go out and find a new man to escort me? - not tonight, I'm on call until Monday. _

She looks up at the clock and is shocked to see how much time she has spent searching for a date.

She mutters "Gea, I am hungry" into the cold table top but is too miffed to stand up and simply retrieve something to eat from the kitchen area, only a few meters away.

As she begins to drift off, Barry blurs through the door but is stopped by the sight in front of him. He coughs to alert the deflated Princess of his presence (which she usually would have immediately reacted to) making Diana's cheeks redden slightly as she hurriedly raises her head to her comrade and then she clears her throat and sits up straight and crosses her legs to the side- The lady-like posture she usually informs.

Barry consciously asks "Diana, are you okay?" but just as Diana opens her mouth to tell him she is fine but she is interrupted by a out of breath Hal who practically crawls through the door and melts into the floor beneath himself and barks "Barry, I said no powers!"

Diana watches in silence.

Hal continues to sulk as Barry chuckles to himself and says "Hal when you say race, ya know I can't help it", this makes Diana giggle aloud, something she expresses often with this pair.

Genuinely shocked by her presence, Hal panics and clutches onto the nearest chair, then heaves himself to his feet, still unsteady and tries to smoothly lean against it as he sheepishly smiles in Diana's direction, she smiles back as he approaches her table and sits in the chair opposite her and states "Don't worry honey, your man still technically won... cause Barry here cheated" with a cheeky wink.

As Barry joins them in one of the remaining seats, he knowingly tries to embarrass his friend "Hal even Batman could beat you at a race... and that'd be fairer cause he has no powers either" Hal totally offended and speechless, waves his ring in front of Barry's face.

Diana jokes "Well, that's because he's Batman" she then gives Hal a smile as this is something he usually says in a mock tone about the dark knight.

"Oh Di, your killing me here" he chuckles.

Diana stands and asks her comrades "Would either of you like something to eat?, I am starved."

"Yes please" the pair reply in unison as she walks over to the fridge.

Diana begins to prepare three chicken salad sandwiches, a fruit salad, bag of chips each and a jug of passion fruit ice tea - she came well prepared for the long stay in the tower ahead of her.

Which prompts Hal to gush "I never thought a princess from a all chick island would make two low-life's a sandwich, ya know considering?"

Barry immediately responds" Hal shut up! and plus you're the only low-life here pal!" Hal gives him shove and looks over to Diana for a response.

She just glares at Hal for a moment and then casually explains "Hal really? I have been apart of man's world for nearly five years, I no longer grudge such small acts, as do most normal woman these days. Why can't I prepare a late night snack for my friends?"

Again the pair reply in unison "Friends?" They both smile ear to ear.

Hal shrugs"Yeah I guess baby."

Diana Carriers over her offerings on a tray and gently sets it on the table.

The three dig in.

There's a small silence as they devour the food prompting Hal to make conversation "So Diana you're not on monitor till Monday, whats a good lookin' gal like you doing in a place like this on a Saturday night?"

Barry speedily adds "Yeah, all alone" making Hal look at him questioningly as he never saw the defeated warrior sprawled over a grubby table.

Diana sighs "I'm covering for Kal, Lois's parents are in Metropolis to discuss the wedding"

Barry counters "Aw okay, so will he cover you during the week then" with a nod.

Another sigh escapes her "No, Lois wants him to go to the food tasting, flower shopping and he has a measuring for his suit or something."

Hal shrugs and sits back in his seat " Those kinds of weddings are over rated if you ask me."

Barry laughs "Oh this will be good"

Diana giggles and watches the Green Lantern closely for a response "I mean, com' on they are probably gonna ask a load of people who they don't even like to a thing that is supposed to be the best day of you're life. Why would an expensive party with a bunch of nobodies be the best day of your life? If you're getting married then do it for love, do it somewhere meaningful and with the few people you actually care about."

Barry's mouth drops. Diana's eyes are wide, head in hand leaning against the table, gazing at the man she, suddenly sees in a whole new light.

"Right you two, don't say a thing."

"You're right Hal." Diana nods still unknowingly sitting, staring at him like a school girl.

Barry challenges his theory "Yeah but maybe that's what Superman's trying to do by having a little party here on the Watchtower?"

Hal glances at Diana and replies "No, because it's just another party"

Barry keen to change the subject as he does not like the separation of Diana and Clark that is forming asks "So you got a date for the wedding yet Diana?"

She snaps back "No!"

The men sense a sadness , resulting in a silence.

She clears her throat "Would you please help me?"

Barry smiles "Sure thing Diana"

Hal's slurp of ice tea ends abruptly with a cough and slight choke "What?"

Diana now bright red and playing with her hair pauses then continues "You said you could help me find a date? set me up?"

Barry kicks Hal under the table making him respond "Yeah Di, I'd be happy to help."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading. Hope it satisfactory. Feed back on the next few chapters would be super helpful, cheers :)**_

* * *

Hal screeches "BARRY, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" at his friend across the monitor womb.

Caught off guard Barry fidgets "I wonder if Supes will bring some cake back or something from that tasting thingy, wait what?"

Choosing to ignore Barry's hunger "How are we going to get someone like Di a date?" Barry looks at him puzzled so he continues his rant "We don't need to get involved in the meta-love triangle, I mean look at us" gesturing himself up and down.

"Hal you need to calm down cause Diana will be back any moment to show us the outfit we got Zatanna to buy her."

Hal sighs and takes a deep breath "Yeah."

Hal then looks towards the door to see Diana walk in, unable to ignore the generous amount of cleavage and legs on show, he is silent for a few more moments than he should be. All he can say is "Right" as he examines she princess who is constantly tugging at her rather tight red dress and wobbling about uncomfortably.

Barry is the first to acknowledge the problem "What was Zatanna thinking?"

Hal for once in his life agrees that a dress like that is not the way forward "I'm sorry Di, Zatanna may have misunderstood what I meant by 'alluring', we'll fix this"

Diana's cheeks turn red "Maybe this was a mistake, if this is how to get a man I do not wish to have one, I should just tell Clark the truth."

Barry agrees "Yeah, good idea Diana." but then a small sob escapes Diana before she reluctantly replies "yes"

Hal now feeling worse about the situation cannot help but to jump up and grab Diana's shoulders "No, it's just a dress Diana, you could get a date wearing a potato sack, I will make sure you have a date for that wedding."

* * *

"Diana tha..." Clark turns silent at what he sees when he enters - that "player" clinging onto an upset Diana, inches away from her face.

Hal ungrateful for the intrusion swallows and steps away from Diana, looking almost guilty as they both turn to face the man of steel.

Barry welcomes him with an uncertainty "Hey supes we were just covering for Diana... who was covering for you, while she... got ready for her date."

"You're going out like that?" Clark questions his friends attire.

Diana appears to be in shock "No" so Hal then saves her from the nervous babbling about to come "No she was just having a little joke, with a fashion show"

Still no convinced Clark queries "Diana? A fashion show? for these guys?"

Diana begins but still cannot decide weather to tell him the truth or not so Hal and Barry spring into action. They both take one of Diana's arms and lead her out of the room. Barry starts "Yeah, so now that you're back" then Hal continues "We can all leave you to do your job" allowing Diana to gather herself to finish "Yes, thank you, I hope the planning went well, goodbye Clark, talk to you soon!" as the disappear down the corridor.

Clark falls into the chair in front of the computer confused and worried "What just happened?"

* * *

**The Embassy 7:00pm**

Hal sits in the sitting area of Diana's embassy apartment, it's small and lacks the personal touches he thought a place of Diana's might have apart from a closed embroidered sketch pad on the chair across from him. He finally removes the pack of beers he brought for him and Barry from his knee and places it on the coffee table and instead fidgets with his tie. Being in Diana's place made him feel slightly uncomfortable considering that she just started to talk to him on an unprofessional level. He can't help but wonder who else she has let in here, Superman, Batman or Cyborg?

Diana shouts from the bedroom adjacent "So is Barry running late?"

Hal laughs "Yeah! He's the one with speed and even I make it on time" then he leans back on the two-seater and murmurs to himself "_Barry you're killing me here"_

Diana giggles and calls "Harold if you wish to leave, I will not be offended"

_"Shit did she hear that?" _... "You're hearing is pretty good there honey."

Slightly insulted but still amused she declares "You can thank Artemis; Goddess of the Hunt" as she walks into the room wearing long black, halter necked dress. "You look beautiful Di" Her smile glows as she says "You can thank Aphrodite..." he finishes her sentence "Goddess of Love and Beauty"

She glares and questions him "Very good Hal, do you know much of the gods?"

"Just what is in your file, that Batman made" they both smile.

Slightly flustered he stands up "For the record baby, the gods didn't make you who you are. They are not good enough for that."

Diana shocked by this "What are you trying to imply?"

Becoming helplessly annoyed he reveals "No wonder you can't get a date, every time a guy complements you say something like that, you're pretty insecure for a powerful feminist figure Diana" Leaving her wide eyed and speechless "Shit, i'm sorry Diana."

The atmosphere gets increasingly heated as they begin to argue.

"Hal, I will have you know that I am perfectly happy with who I am, I don't need someone like you to tell me how I feel" she barks.

He shrieks "Someone like me?" in response.

She cackles "Common muck! I have seen those girls you take back to the watchtower - They are the insecure ones. Which is against regulations by the way!"

Waving his hands about in the air he yells "Okay then _PRINCESS,_ find a guy who can put up with this and I will eat my ring!" she crosses her arms. Then he adds "And that dress is sexy but you won't intrigue him without a bit of skin darling, sounds bad but it's the truth!"

"Well I don't need a man then!" she begins to screech as she storms into the bedroom and slams the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hal's POV**

She slammed the door in my face. I deserved it. That was weird, right? I mean I know I can be a douche to girls but this is Diana, shes not like other girls. I walked over to the apartment door to leave her to her thoughts. I was going to leave. I should have left but I couldn't. I mean, I was pretty damn nasty. I go back over to the coffee table and open a beer then pick up the sketch pad and sat in the cushioned arm-chair with my feet on the table. I flip over the cover and I am impressed with a drawing of a humming-bird surrounded by tropical flowers, it's amazing. I continue to flip through the book and stop when I find a sketch of myself with and tuxedo and my Green Lantern mask on. I look hot. I quietly rip it out of the book and fold it up to tease her with later on, revealing a drawing underneath of Superman and Lois Lane with the word "congratulations" written underneath. I smile at the thought of Diana no longer being hung up on Mr Perfect.

Why hasn't she come back out yet?

I take the pad of paper and two beers over to the door. Stand for a moment, deciding what to say. Nothing. I can't think of anything to say, I just want to pat her on the back and hand her a cold one but it's Diana so I have no idea what to do, I slide down and put my back to the smooth wooden door.

* * *

**Diana's POV**

Why has he not left yet? I have been sitting like a school girl out of those movies I watched with Zatanna. My back is against the door and my legs are sprawled over the floor. It has been almost 15 minutes. How dare he speak to me like that anyway? I thank the gods for what they have given me!

_I thank the gods for what they have given me?_

Hal's right. They did not make me who I really am. Hera, now I must say sorry for being so wicked.

"Hal?"

* * *

He jumps out of a daydream "Yeah?"

She asks "Why did you stay?"

He hopefully proclaims "I'm sorry Diana"

She informs him " It's okay, I'm sorry as well"

He laughs "No worries honey, now lets get you a date, shall we?"

Diana says "I need to put on a more suited dress first" as she climbs onto her feet and starts towards the wardrobe

Furious with himself for making her think she doesn't look good enough for meeting some guy in a bar, he jumps up and swings open the door "Diana you look lovely, that dress is perfect" but then is startled because he can't see her "Diana?"

She laughs as she steps out of the wardrobe wearing the same dress "Hal it's okay"

His attention then turns to the thick black glasses she has put on and her hair that is in a loose side bun.

Curiously he asks "What height are you Diana?"

"6 foot" she answers quietly.

"Me too" he laughs

"Why?" she queries

He approaches her until their faces almost touch "No reason... You're just the perfect height to ki..."

Barry storms through the door "Hey, hey, hey guys, sorry I'm late, had some work to finish in central city"

Hal practically dives away from her as if she was on fire. Diana swallows and takes a deep breath. They don't make eye contact until Barry finds his way into the bedroom.

Hal jokes "Don't you knock?" but is deadly serious.

Barry holds up Diana's sketch pad and tells her "These are really good"

Diana grabs it out of his hands and basically launches it into the wardrobe to make sure Hal doesn't see his drawing. This makes Hal laugh because it's in his back pocket. She just glares at him in response.

Hal turns to Barry and repeats his question "So don't you knock?" which Barry just replies to with a shrug.

Diana goes to find a pair of heals to put on from under the bed which makes both men smirk.

Muffled from under her regal bed frame Diana says "Better late than never Barry, so where are we going?"

"A nice place Diana, I promise" he replies cheerfully. Hal adds "Don't make promises you can't keep Barry" then he winks at his wing man.

The men return to the lounge to wait for Diana, who joins them moments later with a pair of sparkly heals on her feet and a huge grin painted across her made up face, clearly ready to enjoy herself for once "So shall we go boys?"

Both men nod and Barry informs them "Yeah, I will go get a cab." just as he blurs out of the apartment into the extra quiet corridors as Diana allowed their visit because she knew only her PA, maybe Steve and possibly a couple other workaholics hiding in there work.

Once Barry is gone, Hal and Diana begin to walk calmly along behind him. There's silence but it doesn't feel awkward.

Until Hal starts "About earlier Diana"

Calmly with a smile Diana replies "What about it?"

Hal slightly unsure what to say so he panics "I think that beer went straight to my head, sorry if I made it weird, maybe we should get a hot-dog or something before we go out"

Diana mockingly "Oh Hal don't worry, I'm not your type anyway" she lets out a laugh and slightly elbows him in the ribs.

Hal laughs "So is it against regulations if two team members do it on the Watchtower Diana? maybe we should just head straight back"

Diana shakes her head and links her arm around his "Oh if my sisters could see me now"


	5. Chapter 5

She tries to look casual and act like she knows what she's doing but in reality she looks totally out-of-place. Her long dress is elegantly draped over her perfectly crossed legs, perched on a high bar stool, nervously tracing her finger around the sugared rim of her cocktail glass.

Barry, observing her from the other side of the wide bar, notices that she wasn't having much luck. He shot her a reassuring smile whenever she stopped tapping her hand in time with the music and looked up at him helplessly, like a rabbit in his headlights. He feels guiltier by the minute for bringing her to this place.

Their third-party however was having a rare time on the dance floor with a small group of girls grinding their dance moves around him as he chugged beer and danced like a dad at a wedding. Barry chuckled as he watched his friend for a few moments; he is beginning to lose the attention of the dance squad around him as he becomes increasingly more unsteady.

Hal had helped Barry get the attention of lots of girls in the past. He would say some goofy line and the girls would be quite happy to spend the whole night partying with the both of them. Even although Barry is slightly angry with his friend for abandoning them, he is set to do the same set up for Diana. He begins to make his way through the crowd, along to the other side of the bar, to where she hasn't moved from in the past hour and a half they have been here.

"Diana, let's get you a date" the scarlet speedster declares into the princesses ear as he hails the bartender to get her another cocktail. Diana smiles and nods at him, grateful for the help she believes she is about to receive.

Barry's plans started off well, he was happy with himself until he noticed that none of the guys he had sent in Diana's direction were lasting long. Every one of them bought her a drink, talked a little then walked away.

"What is she doing?" a slightly agitated Hal asked the speedster as he pulls himself on the stool next to Barry's.

"Oh are you done dancing?" Barry asks sarcastically as both men face Diana who looks completely defeated as the last guy turns his back to her and walks away from the raven beauty.

Hal smirks "Yeah I am but clearly you two can't function without me. I will get the job done, don't you worry… after I take a leak."

Barry shrugs as Hal practically throws himself of the bar stool and begins to walk towards the men's room. He informs Barry to "Make sure she doesn't leave" as he walks away.

* * *

He prompts "Come on Hal" as he splashes cold water over his face, preparing to back into the crowded bar and find Diana a decent guy and make her smile. He glanced over to her numerous times throughout the night and every time she looked either fake from trying to impress some douche or she was miserable because she was with some douche.

"Who knew it'd be so hard to find a date for a beautiful girl" a deep voice said behind him. He glanced into the mirror to see a tall, handsome man walk over to the urinal.

Curious, Hal asked "So you noticed her then?" as he makes his way over to the urinal along from the stranger.

The man laughed "Who wouldn't?"

Hal smiled in response.

There's a small silence then the man questions "So what's wrong with her?"

Hal's face creases "what the fuck so you mean?" as he zips up his jeans.

Slightly worried that Hal is going to swing for him at this point, the man says "I mean… well, that blonde guy you're with has introduced her to at least ten different guys in the last hour." He smiles and lets a small laugh escape to let Hal know he was half-joking.

Hal relaxes and tells him "She's special."

The man nods and they both make their way over to the sinks. "So why don't you date her then?" asks the man.

"We're… me and Diana are just friends."

The man grins "In that case could you introduce us, man?"

* * *

Diana looks up from her glass "Barry, I'm leaving"

"No Diana, Hal's working on it, give him a chance" Barry interjects as he puts his hand on her should guiding her back onto the stool. In response Diana basically growls at him.

The two heroes are stunned when a tall, toned man with dark hair taps Diana on the shoulder. Hal is by the man's side "Hey Di, This is Derek."

Derek takes her hand and kisses it but Diana just stands there shocked. Barry nudges her and makes his way over to his earlier perch on the other side of the bar where Hal joins him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Derek" Diana gushes.

He smiles "The pleasure is all mine Diana."

* * *

"It's been fifteen minutes and they are still laughing, you did good, ya drunk." Barry says as he gives his friend a quiet applaud.

"Well I do try, he has a decent job and a son. If Diana is going to take someone to this wedding, I bet it's him" Hal confirms with a wink.

The men both take a smug drink in unison but then their hearts suddenly sink when they see Derek begin to walk away from Diana, leaving her with a mountain moving frown.

"Fucking dick" Hal declares as he stands up and makes his way over to Diana.

Barry watches the man make his way to the dance floor and tells the Green Lantern "Hal, wait." Hal stops but doesn't take his eyes off of her. He smiles as she begins to smile. He glances over to the dance floor where Derek stands, gesturing to her so that she joins him. She looks up at Hal slightly confused so he laughs and waves his hands in the air towards the man waiting for a dance. She complies with his gesturing and hops off her seat and struts up to the dance floor.

"Let's go Hal, she can do it" Barry instructs as Hal watches her try to dance like the girls around her.

Hal nods and as they make their way out of the bar he laughs "She's not a dancer, I thought she would have been a good dancer." Barry shakes his head and chuckles as they leave the pair to 'their dancing'.


End file.
